wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Kratt
Christopher Frederick James "Chris" Kratt is a member of the Wild Kratts crew and the younger of the two Kratt brothers. Together, he and Martin Kratt are the protagonists of Wild Kratts. Chris is the more sensible and analytical of the two brothers, and he is characterized by the color green. Appearance Chris is a young man of average height; he usually wears khaki shorts, hiking boots, and a green sweater with a neck-length zipper and black stripes running across the sides, with the sleeves rolled up. Underneath his sweater is a white undershirt. He typically wears his Creature Power Suit over this outfit. In Polar Bears Don't Dance, while adventuring in the Arctic, Chris wore a green jacket, jeans, and boots, along with his Creature Power Suit. In the episodes Octopus Wildkratticus and Walk on the Wetside, he wore a wetsuit. He has tan skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair with the bangs spiked up. He is shorter than his older brother, Martin. His favorite color is green. Personality Chris is very similar to his older brother, Martin. He is smart, fun, childish, mischievous, curious, and loves making jokes and pulling pranks. But unlike his brother, Chris likes being organized, and tries to carefully think things through before jumping to conclusions. He is also more technically inclined, patient, attentive, and focused than his brother, and is quick to notice details, however can also be clueless as well as shown in "Mystery of the Squirmy Wormy" and "Little Howler". There are also times when he gets overexcited about discovering new creatures like in "Octopus Wildkratticus" and "Mosquito Dragon". His childish, little brother side is shown more in the beginning of "Fossa Palooza", when he refuses to leave Madagascar without seeing a fossa until Martin brings up their mom's unhappiness when they missed Mother's Day once. His catchphrase is "Living free and in the wild!", with some variations in certain episodes. Abilities Chris travels with his brother and their friends in the Tortuga, to learn about and save animals. He has extensive knowledge of various creatures, as he is a professional biologist. He is also very athletic; he has exceptional acrobatic skills, as seen in Flight of the Draco. He can also snowboard, water ski, and "manta board". Trivia *Chris likes climbing trees, but in "Flight of the Draco", he gained a temporary fear of heights (acrophobia). *Real life Chris took Latin in college so he could know the scientific names of animals. As a result cartoon Chris sometimes refers to animals by their scientific names. *In "Tazzy Chris", it is shown that Zach and the Kratts have known each other since childhood. Although they are enemies, their relationship is forgiving and comedic. *In "Fireflies", it is shown that Chris is left handed or south-pawed. *Gourmand often refers to Chris as "green grape". In "Hermit Crab Shell Exchange", he called him "green pea". *Donita refers to Chris as "Chrisangelo". *Zach calls him "Green Guy". *Like fans compare Martin to MLP: FiM's Pinkie Pie, Chris can be compared to Twilight Sparkle, due to the two being the most practical characters and strict in organization and order. *Chris' full name is Christopher Frederick James Kratt. *Chris sucks his thumb in his sleep in "Voyage of the Butterflier XT". *His astronomical sign is Cancer. *His favorite mustelids are badgers. *His favorite arctic animal is the arctic wolf. Gallery Profiles_chris.jpg Chris vector.png Wild Kratts.Kratt Bros.png Spiderpowersuit.02.png Roadrunner.power.suit02.png Hermitcrab.powers.02.PNG Termite.powersuit01.png Dolphin.power02.png Ospreypower.suit01.png Glass.gecko.powers.PNG Python Power.PNG Blade of Grass Power.PNG G.W. Shark Power.PNG Chriselle.PNG Kangaroo Power (Adult Version).PNG African Rock Python Squeezes Chris.PNG A.C. Porcupine Power.PNG T Devil Power.PNG Squirrel Power.PNG Rhino powers.PNG Pidgeon Powers.PNG Monarch Power.PNG Honey Badger powers.PNG Draco powers.PNG Beaver Power.PNG Basalisk Power.png Chris 1.png Serpent Eagle Crushing Chris arm.PNG Oh yeah..jpg Wk268.png Wk267.png Wk266.png Wk242.png Wk239.png Wk237.png Wk226.png wk218.png wk213.png wk210.png wk45.png wk43.png wk42.png wk27.png Wk977.png Wk976.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.40.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.37.png Sea Turtle Powers.jpg Spider Monkey Power.jpg Roadrunner!.jpg Wk1238.png Lost at Sea.jpeg Young Chris and Martin.png Pirate Chris.png|Chris wearing a pirate outfit SotT 15.png SotT 14.png LLL 47.png LLL 48.png SotT 16.png SotT 24.png SotT 27.png SotT 26.png Limpet Power Suit.PNG Lemur Leg on Chris's Nose.png Bros and Lemurs.png Chris and Lemurs.png Mussle Power Activated.PNG Mussel Power-Wild Kratts.PNG Lobster Power.3.PNG Last Largest Lobster.004.PNG Last Largest Lobster.003.PNG Last Largest Lobster.002.PNG Last Largets Lobster.006.PNG Last Largest Lobster.008.PNG Last Largest Lobster.010.PNG Last Largest Lobster.11.PNG Lobster Power.6.PNG Stars Of the Tide.017.PNG Stars Of the Tide Wild Kratts.PNG Stars of the tide.001.PNG Stars Of the Tide.0067.PNG 12002125 569434066547810 6865124496842891324 n.jpg 12552764_616182641872952_8483640586930403656_n.jpg 12375968_1499065077061623_2567676238224661449_n.jpg|Chris's puppy-dog eyes/Chris begging Spirit 83.png Spirit 77.png Spirit 75.png Spirit 73.png Spirit 72.png Spirit 61.png Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Wild Kratts members Category:Wild Kratts crew Category:Male humans Category:Humans